Fishing tools for engaging debris in petroleum wells are mounted on a lower end of a drillstring or tubing and are pushed onto an upward directed free end or fishing neck of the debris to be engaged. The debris may be a metal tool, a nut, a bolt. If a fibre composite cable is broken its upward directed end may be engaged. A broken fibre composite cable is vulnerable to becoming more splintered or flaked at its end if a fishing tool with sharp teeth is forced onto the broken end. The present tool solves part of this problem.